Black Roses
by see4rd
Summary: Arabella St.Mare is a witch so is her brother, Justin. Her and her brother get kidnapped by Damien Avery. Who is a complete hearthrob. Now Arabella will do anything to stay alive, but will she lose her heart to the man that kidnapped her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "I'm the oldest, so do as I say."

"Arabella!" Arabella 's head snapped to the side as a vicious slap landed on her right cheek. Making her feel as if a thousand wasps were stinging her. The heavy body that was pinning her to the wall fought for dominance in the brutal fight. "Justin stay where you are! I'm fine!" She yelled at her younger brother. Using all her strength, she pushed the banshee away. "Leaving Pain, Leaving fear. Remove this demon as if she were never here." With a blood-curdling scream the Banshee vanished. Arabella looked to right to see Justin looking at her. She sighed. "Come on. Lets go home." She said, quietly. Justin smiled and jogged over to his sister. The whole way back to her apartment she thought. What would happen if someone discovered what she was? How would that affect Justin? What would she do if they were going to try to kill her? And by they she meant the council leaders. The council leaders were the leaders of all witches and wizards. And if she or her brother or anyone for that matter broke the rules they would be history. Along with their ancestors. The Salem witch trials weren't because humans accused various people of having magical powers, but because The Council Leaders put a spell on humans to become paranoid. It was to remind everyone about the rules. And if they thought you broke them, they would send the humans to burn you at the stake. Yes they had innocent people die, but that's because they were probably born into a family of witches and broke the rules. The rules were simple...

Rule number 1: Don't speak about magic around humans

Rule number 2: Don't use magic for personal gain

Rule number 3: Don't fall for your enemy

Rule number 4: Do not ever tell the secret about witches

Break any of those rules and you might as well make your will. They finally reached the apartment. "Get some sleep. We have things to do tomorrow." Arabella told Justin. "Aww come on Bella!" He argued. "Justin. I'm the oldest, so do as I say." She smirked and went to her room, while Justin mumbled words to himself. When Arabella reached her room, she stripped of her clothes and took a long hot shower. Letting the water relax the muscles in her neck and back. After showering she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark, fiery red hair cascaded in ringlets down her back. She had a slight tan. Highlighting her sea-green eyes. Dark lashes created long shadows on her cheeks. Most redheads have freckles, but not Arabella. Her skin was a clear glass, as soft as cotton. Arabella had the looks of her mother. She was the only one in her family that had red hair. Justin has brown hair and so does her mother and father. She sighed as she thought of her parents. They had died 2 years ago, leaving Arabella to take care of her little brother. Turning away from the mirror she slipped on a tank and shorts to wear for bed. Arabella slowly closed her eyes, reliving the accident that took both of her parents away...


	2. Chapter 2:What do you want?

Black Roses

Chapter 2: "What do you want?"

The next morning, Arabella woke up sweaty remembering the dream of her parent's tragic death. "Damn..." she murmured to herself as she rose out of bed. Luckily she woke up on time for her day job. Interning for an asshole who hits on her all the time. "Justin?" She questioned as she saw him sitting on the kitchen stool eating cereal. "Oh hey, Ara." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" He smiles and takes a sip of milk. "Yep. My bus is running late." "Oh. Okay. Remember dont break any of the rules or-" "Or the Council Leaders will destroy me and you. I know. Stop worrying so much, Bell. I'll be fine." He said, reasurringly. She fake smiled and walked over to the coffee machine. The sound of a bus came down the street. "Well I'll see you later." Justin said, making his way to the door. "Alright. Bye Justin." Arabella answers as she hears the door close softly. When the coffee was ready she drank it and walked back to her room. It wasn't easy for a 20 year old to support themselves and another human being for 3 more years with minium wage. Matter of fact she was still paying for her classes online. After Arabella's parents died she had to drop out of college to raise Justin. He was only 13 when they died.

Sighing she dressed in a tight- but proffessional- pants suit with a white button up blouse under the black jacket. Arabella made her way to her vanity and lined her eyes with eyeliner. Continuing the process she put 2 coats of mascara on her eyes and golden eyeshadow. She lightly applied a layer of cherry lip gloss and popped her lips. Looking at her hair she decided to pull in to a high ponytail, letting her fiery tresses hang down to her shoulder blades. A side bang swept across the right side of her face, covering the light bruise from the slap last night. "Done." she said with satisfaction. She slipped on her stilettos and walked out of her home, but not before grabbing her cell phone. Arabella caught a taxi to her job. A huge buliding named Avery Enterprises. She paid the fee and jogged into the building. "Good morning, Miss ." Julie the receptionist greeted her. She smile and answered her. "And good morning to you too, Julie." Julie smiled and handed her a folder full of papers. "Mr. Avery told me to give these to you. Oh and he wants to see you. Right now." Julie informed her. "Oh. Okay. Thank you Julie." Arabella said walking past her to her boss's closed office door. As she neared the door.

The name Damien Avery came into view. Arabella sighed as knocked on the door. "Come in." A deep voice came through the door. "Hi Mr. Avery. You wanted to see me?" "Yes. Come in and shut the door." She did as told and stood infront of his desk. "Have a seat." He murmured. She obeyed and tried to control her heart rate as nervousness went through her veins. "We have much to discuss, Arabella. First of all...I need you to go thorugh those files and edit the rough drafts. Then go make copies." Arabella nodded her head as she jotted what he wanted her to do on a sticky notepad. "Oh and make sure everyone in the office gets one." "Yes sir. I'll get right on it." Arabella stood up and turned for the door. "Miss St. Mare?" Arabella turns around and looks at him. "Did you forget something?" He asked. Arabella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "My coffee?" "Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Avery. I'll get it." He nodded and waved her off.

Arabella quickly walked out and went into the employee's bathroom. she exhaled heavily as she began to feel her heart rate returing to normal. The door opens and Ryann walked in."Hey Bells. What's jingling?" Arabella smiled at her long time friend. Who laughed at her own joke. "I was just in Avery's office." Ryann's blue eyes widened. Her bottom lip dropped. "What were you doing in there?" she whispered to Arabella. "Almost dying of nerves!" Arabella said with a light laugh. "What'd he want?" "Me to do alot of stuff. As in right now. So I'll see you later Ry." Arabella replied as she walked out of the restroom,not waiting for her betfriend's answer. Arabella loved Ryann,but she also loved her job. She got the coffee and made copies of the files that were all ready edited. She walks to her boss's door,swaying her hips from side to side.

Arabella gently knocks on the door. No response. She knocks again, thinking that he didn't hear her. No response. "Mr. Avery? I have your coffee and the copies." Arabella said as she poked her head into the room. She looked around and didn't find anything. Arabella was about to leave when she heard faint breathing coming from the extra storage room for a closet. Slowly she walked towards it. "M-mr. Avery?" She swallowed as she felt the fear deep in her veins, that now felt cold. Arabella opens the door to see what she thought was to be extinct. It was a Hyrid. Breathing heavy she tried to close the door quickly. Only to be stopped by a blow to her chest, fyling her backwards and making her spill coffee on the marble floor. She yelped at the imapct and scrambled to the desk. Where was Mr. Avery? Did this being that outwitted the Council Leaders kill him? Arabella focused her eyes on his face. "Oh my god..." She whispered with realization that Mr. Avery was dead after all. He was looking down on her with pure fury in his eyes. Power enamenated out, radiating around the room. Hybrids were the most powerful magical beings out there. They were the only ones who could defeat the Council Leaders. Hybrids were good at first, but then they started to use the gift for evil. Slowly turning away from the good side. So the Council Leaders had them vanquished. Every powerful witch or wizard participated in it. Including Arabella's great grandfather and mother. "W-what do you want?" Arabella whispered.

Damien walked toward her with a smirk on his face. Arabella backed up into a corner the closer he got. Bending down to her level, Damien spoke. "For you to come with me for a little while." He whispered. She spoke with annoyance and disbelief. "Are you fucking insane? There's no way in hell-" "If you want to see your brother alive, I suggest you do." Arabella's face went pale white. Her brother? He had her brother? "If you do anything to him, I swear..." She hissed. "You'll do what? Kill me?" Damien laughed at her. "Go ahead and try, sweetheart. Even the Council Leaders couldn't do it." She looks away and tries to make a run for the door. But Damien was two steps ahead of her. He quickly caught her and pushed her to the cold, marble floor yet again. "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. He straddled her her stomach and just smiled. Arabella struggled to shimmout from undrneath him. "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" She cried out. "Keep screaming babycakes. No one can hear you. They're all under my spell." Damien said in amusement. Arabella stopped trying and just sat there.

"Good girl. Obvisiously you're smart. Now we can go and you can see your little brother." He got up and in a blink of an eye they were surrounded by a huge buildng. It almost looked like a warehouse. The floor wasnt as beaten and tattered as most warehouse floors. And there were numerous windows leading down a hallway. Arabella turned her head to the right and saw a red suede couch with orange cream pillows. The floor had a big white fuzzy rug in the center, making the red couch stand out. There was a loveseat similar to the couch and then an entertainment center, holding a big flatscreen TV. Arabella looked straight ahead. The kitchen was white, black and red. She couldn't see much but she didn't feel like going to look. Or maybe its because Damien had a firm grip on her elbow leading her down the hallway to a room. He opens the door and takes her inside. There was nothing there. Arabella turned around furious. "Where the hell is my brother?"

A shuffling noise came from behind her as she saw Justiin scramble from underneathe the bed. "Bella?" Arabella crosses the space between them and hugs Justin, tightly. "Oh god. Justin I was so worried." She felt something stabbing at her eyes. She tried to blink, but a warm salty tear esaped her eye. "What's going on, Arabella? Who is this guy?" Justin asked. Before Arabella could answer him Damien spoke up. "I'm Damien Ivan Averasine." Arabella's mind automatically goes sback to when she was younger. Sitting on her grandfather's lap while he told her about the Averasines. They were the most notorious Hybrids of all. His father was the one that killed a Council Leader. Arabella sucked in a breath and put Justin behind her. How could she not have noticed? Avery...Averasine. It all made sense now. "Ara? Whats wrong?" "Justin just stay behind me." She said carefully. "I take it you know about my family, Miss ." "Get out, Damien. NOW." Arabella spoke with authority. A look of shock crossed Damien's face. "If you hadn't noticed this is my house." "I DON"T FREAKING CARE! GET OUT!" She yelled. He smirked, liking the way she acted. "Whatever you want. Fiesty. I like it." He says before walking out and closing the door. "Okay. Um...Justin. We need to get out of here. Right now." She said while looking around. "Arabella, how are we suppose to do that?" "I don't know. How'd you get here?" "He brought me here." "Yes, I know that, but how did he bring you here?" "Magically." "Shit!" Arabela cussed to herself and slid to floor. "I have to find a way to get us out of here, Justin." She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Black Roses

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Damien listened as Arabella talked to Justin. He had to be truthful: He found Arabella to be really attractive. More than he should. His dark eyes looked towards the big book on his kitchen counter. It was a spell book. Deciding he should put a gaurding spell on the house so Arabella and her brother couldn't leave. Damien got up and walked over to the book, flipping the pages. "Let's see..." He stopped on a page and studied the spell. "Lock this door to the house, so Arabella and Justin St. Mare can't get out." Damien said softly. He could feel the spell working. Damien sighed as he made his way to the last room on the right. Pulling his shirt over his head, he revealed his chiseled chest and abs and laid down on his bed. Letting sleep invade his body.

Arabella opened the door to the room, after telling Justin to wait inside. She quickly looked to the left and right, before slipping her heels off to not make noise. Walking softly, she checked the livingroom and kitchen for any signs for Damien. She turned around and walked back to Justin. "Come on. We're leaving." She whispered. Justin's light brown eyes had doubt in them. "Ara, I'm not so sure this is the best idea..." "Do you want to leave or not?" She whispered-yelled. Justin rolled his eyes and walked out. "How are we going to get back?" Justin asked, annoyed. Arabella looked at Justin then thought for a second. To be honest, she hadn't thought that far yet. "Aw come on Arabella! Don't tell me that we might be stuck without transportation." Justin said, exasperated. "Okay. I'm going to go get his car keyes. I know he has more than 1 car. Stay here." Arabella turned around only to feel her younger brother following her. "Obvisiously, you missed the 'stay here' part." she hissed. "Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go." Arabella turned back around and walked down the hall-Justin following her the whole way- until she found Damien's room.

He was sprawled across the bed with no shirt on. Arabella couldn't help but look at his toned body. Licking her lips, she crept into his room careful to not make any noise. He groaned and turned over onto his stomach. Arabella could see the indention of keyes in his back pocket. Swallowing her fear she carefully crawled onto his bed. Arabella reached her hand toward his pocket. She slowly pulled at the cool metal. Flashing her eyes up every second, she watched Damien. The keyes were almost out of her hand when she felt a bigger calloused grip hers. Arabella sucked in a startled breath as her eyes met Damien's chocolate eyes. "Bell-" Justin started already making his way toward her, but was cut off by Damien closing the door in his face and locking it. Arabella looked at the door and then back at Damien.

"How did you do that?" She whispered, amazed. "I'm telekinetic." Damien answered, smoothly. "Now what do you think you were doing?" Arabella tried to shake his hand off her wrist. "I-I um I was just uh..." Damien raised one eyebrow. "Just what? Trying to steal my car keyes?" Arabella gave up. "Yeah you caught me. Big deal. I want my brother out of here." Her wrist was begging to get hotter in a pleasant way, for Damien still held her wrist within his hand. "Sorry Miss , but that's not going to happen unless I get what I want first." Arabella waited for him to continue. "I want you to bring back the Hybrids." His eyes were hard and he meant buisness. "No! I can't-" "Yes you can." She stared into his eyes. "How?" "Your Great Grandfather was apart of the vanquishing. If you and I say a spell they can come back." "Do you know how many witches and wizards it took to vanquish them all? We don't have enough power! Besides the Council Leaders-" "Wouldn't know until it was too late." Damien cut her off.

"I don't know...If they find out it was me, they would kill me and Justin. I can't let that happen." Damien sighed and stood up. "Well you better think of something. I'm giving you until tomorrow morning." He stated as he walked to his closet. "That's less than 12 hours." Arabella argued. Damien slipped on a white v neck tee, that hugged his chest and abs. "I guess you better start thinking." Arabella frowned and looked out the window. Damien studied her for a second. "You wear a size 2 or 3 am I right?" "3. Why?" "You're gonna be here for awhile. Might aswell get you some clothes. You and your pesky little brother." Damien unlocked the door and stepped out. Arabella could hear his footsteps going down the hallway. As soon as the door closed, she sighed in relief."Justin?" Arabella called as she went back to the room. "Are you okay? What'd he do?" Justin asked. She smiled and messed his hair. "Yea and no he didn't. Why dont you go watch TV? I'm about to take a shower. " Arabella suggested as an excuse to be alone and think.

Justin nodded, worriedly and left the room. Arabella sighed and walked into a bathroom down the hall. Turning around, she found a closet filled with big white towels. She grabbed one and took her clothes off. She turned the water on and stood in the shower, thinking. After about a 30 minute shower she walked out. "Shit..." She said realizing she had nothing to change into. Arabella wrapped herself in the towel and walked to Damien's room. _Why not piss him off and wear his clothes?" _She thought. She grabbed a pair of his boxer briefs and a gray tee shirt. Arabella walked back to the bathroom and got dressed, rolling the boxer briefs up until they fit her right. She slipped the gray tee on. It was big on her, too big. Her left shoulder was bare as the shirt fell from her small shoulders. She towel dried her hair and put it in a sloppy bun. By the time she was finished she heard the front door open. Faint voices came from the livingroom and Arabella rushed out to Justin.

"Justin-" Arabella started, but was interupted by Damien. "He's eating. I got take-out." Damien said as he handed her Low Mein and an egg roll. Arabella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What ar-" The sound of Justin's voice cut her off this time. "Come over here and eat." He said, cooly as if to say "Trust me". She walked toward the breakfast counter and sat next to Justin, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Why was Damien being so _nice_ all of the sudden? "I see you're wearing my clothes." Damien observed as he scoop some noodle into his mouth. "And?" Arabella asked rudely, not touching her food. He smiled and winked. "Looks good on you." Arabella rolled her eyes and pushed from the table. Why was he acting like this? All flirty and sweet. Secretly she liked this.

She walked to the room and ploppled down on the bed. Arabella's mind was buzzing with billions of questions. Should she or shouldn't she help Damien? Will the Council Leaders find out? What are Damien's true motives to bring them back? Her thoughts were interupted when the door closed. "What?" Arabella flat out asked. Damien smirked. "Have you thought about it any?" She sat up, with a frustrated expression. "Yes Damien! Now what do you want?" "Calm down, Miss . I just wanted to give you your clothes." Arabella stood up and crossed her arms. "I don't believe that was the only thing you wanted." He smiled and stepped forward. "Smart, witch. What do you know of the Hybrids?"

"Not much. They were good, but then turned evil and The Council Leaders vanquished them." "Thats the cover up story. The Hybrids were very powerful and The Council Leaders envied them. So they attacked us and we retalliated. They made it seem like we were evil. They had the most powerful witches and wizards say a vanquishing spell with them. That was the end of it. Arabella The Council Leaders feared that the hybrids would overthrow them. After all they were more powerful and wise. I'm the last kind of the Hybrids. My father never got the chance to tell me what The Council Leaders were hiding. I need your help Arabella. Please." Arabella's mouth dropped open. Her cinnamon colored eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. It made sense to her. She nodded her head slowly. "I'll help you, but what if we get caught?" Damien smiled. "Then I guess we stick together and fight." It seemed like a plan to Arabella. She never really liked The Council Leaders. Damien held his hand out and smirked. "Partners?"

She looked up into his chocolate eyes and placed her hand in his. "Partners." She said with a shake of their hands. A moment went by and they were still holding hands. Arabella's cheek flamed, giving them a rosy color. "Um. I better get some sleep." Arabella said, letting go of his hand. "Yeah its late." Damien said. "Good night." He walked to the door. "Goodnight Arabella." He said as he shut the door. After about a minute Arabella remembered Justin. "Justin!" She yanked the door open, ran to the living room and found Justin Sound asleep on the couch. She laid an afghan over him and smoothed his hair. "Sweet dreams, little brother." Yawning, she walked back to her room and buried herself under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
